facelessgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Entire Backstory/Story Timeline: 1947: Four Cities recognised as main locations for the Being, two proxies who want to be free of their imprisonment decide to found the NHI Act to monitor these cities. However, Fallen Grace Church/Asylum in Wakeland City was taken under government control. It is not known when these cities were fully abandoned and cordoned off. The White Crow can be seen wherever the Being is. 1955: Elijah Grey is born. 1964: The Wakeland Victims enter Wakeland City to look for Thomas Hartman's Sister. They find the Oakenlore/Sylvan Talisman. Deborah Ashen dies by falling through a weak floorboard in Fallen Grace Church, Christopher lost all grip with reality after his girlfriend died, leading to the rest of the victims to be taken and admitted into the hidden Asylum underground. Thomas Hartman escapes with the rest of the group, and begins their search throughout Wakeland City. Warren Paley dies by being grabbed by The Being, and smashing his head onto a rock near the river of Wakeland Forest, causing him to die of shock. He was buried by the rest of the group. Megan Ayer dies after trying to protect Charlie Mason from The Being, she was killed when The Being absorbed her soul. She was buried in Wakeland Town by the rest of the group. Charlie Mason dies when she tries to burn a Doll, The Being impaled her with a tentacle, before absorbing her soul. She was buried behind the Ritual Zone in Hyde St. Station. Christopher Ellis dies in Bear Valley Hospital when he tries to kill Thomas Hartman for the death of his girlfriend, Thomas defended himself and tried to restrain Christopher, but then Christopher was killed by The Being and Thomas was injured in the process. Thomas Hartman runs back to the Fallen Grace Asylum and was never seen or heard from again. The Oakenlore Talisman is lost. 1974: Suspected date that Fallen Grace Church/Asylum was abandoned. 1983: According to Elijah Grey. he visits Wakeland City with an independent scouting team to investigate Hyde Street Station. The team leader dies, and other members are injured. All members dead except for Elijah Grey and one other survivor. Elijah Grey escapes alive and unharmed due to the sacrifice of the other survivor. 1989: Rosco Heller is born. 1991: Elijah Grey is now a hunter, and has briefly discovered the backstory of The Being as well as a substance known as the Sorrowvirus. He tests it on another paranormal entity and it works. Due to now having a family, Elijah quits and gives up trying to destroy The Being. 1993: Daniel North is born. Elijah Grey's family die under unknown circumstances. Imogen Heller (Rosco's sister) goes missing. Autumn 2012: Daniel and Elijah meet in Wakeland City. Daniel and Elijah set up Ritual Points around all pivotal locations. Daniel and Elijah seperate. Daniel supposedly finds his sister in order to put a drop of her blood in the Sorrowvirus. It is suspected he took the blood of Imogen Heller, an unknown proxy. Daniel goes to the Fallen Grace in order to find the Being. Elijah goes to find Daniel. Daniel disappears. Elijah disappears. 1996: Imogen Heller is born. The White Crow is spotted in Wakeland Forest. Spring 2013: The Wakeland Survivors enter Wakeland City. The Wakeland Survivors destroy all the dolls in Wakeland City. Elijah escapes 'Purgatory' and attempts to live alone in isolation. Summer 2013: Daniel North escapes from 'Purgatory'. Elijah Grey is shocked to see Daniel alive in his house. Daniel confirms he knows his true identity. Elijah shoots Daniel in the head, and runs away. Autumn 2013: A bedridden Daniel North is in a coma, he is confronted by Rosco Heller. Rosco Heller is staring at Daniel, before stating that he killed Rosco's sister and took her blood. He shoots him in the head, killing him. A metaphysical form of Daniel North appears behind Rosco, pale and without a mouth. He communicates with Rosco through his mind. Winter 2014: Rosco attempts to commit suicide, but is talked out of it by Daniel. Rosco partially forgives Daniel for what he did. He now knows Daniel didn't kill Imogen, but he did take some of her blood. Rosco and Daniel find the Oakenlore Talisman, an artifact needed to create a substance with the remains of the Sorrowvirus. Summer 2014: Rosco and Daniel attempt to close off all tears on Earth using a complex liquid derived from the Oakenlore/Sylvan Talisman and remnants of the Sorrowvirus, Rosco calls it the Sylvanvirus. Rosco and Daniel approach Oakfall Village and find the source of all Tears; The Widocean Tear. The Sylvanvirus closes off all Tears, eliminating any connection between our plane and the plane that the Being belongs to. It is not known if the Being is still on our plane or on its own, but it cannot travel from one to another anymore. The A͉̫n̬̙͓͟o̵̝ṃ̼̱͙̲̬̮͘a̮͓̼̩̦l̜̥̖̼͔̹͘ie̛̥̯̘͚͉͓s͢ escape from the Widocean Tear in Oakfall Village. Autumn 2014 - Summer 2016: ? Autumn 2017: The Earth goes dark. ?